It's our little secret
by Lolipopalien
Summary: Emo freak, skater chick, witch, 'that' girl... it doesn't matter what you call me. I'll still always be me: Moriarti Swan, the twin sister of Isabella Swan and a girl with secrets and a tortured past. Oh, and let's not forget my kids. Rated T for language, violence and mentions of rape. First Twilight story and i didn't really like Twilight so it might suck.
1. Moving

I rolled my eyes as our mother and Bella shared their goodbyes. I pulled our mother into a hug

"Ya lyublyu tebya mama." I murmured to her. She pulled away with teary eyes

"I'm not even going to pretend to know Russian." She laughed. Bella and I boarded our plane with slight smiles on our nearly identical faces.

* * *

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour  
in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about. You see, Bella, Charlie and I just happen to be the most socially inept family there ever was. Were Charlie and Bella were just plain awkward, I'm more on the serious quiet side. Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that we were coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten us registered for high school and was going to get Bella get a car since I already had one.

The plane landed, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Ya tretʹyu stepenʹ chernogo poyasa." **("I am a third degree black belt") **I warned. While in Russia I had learned that it's not really a good idea to get sidetracked because people will often smack you out of your thoughts. An experience, I might add, that is defiantly not very comfortable.

"I don't know what that means but okay." My sister giggled. I sat up straight and fixed a glare on her from the one eye that showed through my wild hair. She giggled again. I stood on my feet gracefully as she stumbled to pull herself into an upright position. I saw that it was raining and heaved a heavy sigh. Don't get me wrong, I loved rain and I still do. Living in rain every day of your life however, is not a very pleasant.

"Bella, Rori!" called our father awkwardly. I grinned at him but didn't try to hug him. I wasn't huge on physical contact (I'm still not). He smiled a grin that reached his dark brown eyes so unlike mine and Bella's. I slid into the backseat of the squad car. '_I forgot Charlie's a cop.'_ I thought.

"It's been a while since I was in the back of a cop car." I grinned at the shocked look that flashed across Charlie's face as he twisted in his seat to glance at me "eyes on the road dad," I commanded "and don't worry, it was just a charge for provoked violence." I explained nonchalantly. Bella snickered a little bit. Bells and Charlie then started to talk about a car that he'd gotten her. I stared out the window blankly. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. I defiantly couldn't deny its beauty but something was off. I shrugged it off as probably just being the fact that I had gotten so used to the remote, snow covered area of Russia I had lived in for the past year.

At Charlie's house I smiled at the familiarity of it. I knew that Bella didn't like it but I loved it. I never really like having too much space in a house as long as it didn't increase the amount of physical contact I'd have with people. I walked right into my room with ease. My room didn't have the pale pastels of Bella's room, which I thought was a nice show of our different personalities. My room instead had dark blue walls and bookshelves that went to the ceiling and covered an entire wall of the room with CD's and books. There's an ocean blue carpet and instead of a bed I have a long, black therapy couch. I threw all of my clothes into the closet. Charlie didn't bother me the way my mother had when I had returned to Phoenix six weeks ago. I had a feeling that Bella was probably in her room moping about being here-well more likely upset about leaving Phoenix.

* * *

At night I sat on the couch with my legs curled beneath me. '_Do I see the same things as others?' _I wondered to myself '_if I did, why would I be so out of sync with the rest of the human race?'_ I questioned. I'd never exactly seen eye to eye with anyone. I hadn't seen eye to eye with Rene, Bella, Charlie, or my uchitel. I knew exactly why also. '_no one sees eye to eye with an empath who reads minds.'_ I answered my self before stretching out and falling asleep.


	2. Forks High

Breakfast with Charlie the next morning was silent. He left, offering Bella and I a quick 'good luck' as he went. I leaned back in the living room couch, not in the mood to eat and I examined the small room- more specifically the mantle on the fireplace. Standing there was a picture of Charlie and Rene right beside a picture of all of us in the hospital. After that were pictures of Bella and me in all of our years of school. I grimaced when I looked at one. It was a picture from my art school. I had blue paint running through my wild crimson locks and a few flecks of paint were dotted across my face like freckles.

Bella left a few minutes before me because I had to get out of my pajamas. I pulled on my favorite torn skinny jeans and linkin park hoodie over a pale blue tank top that matched my eyes. I ran out of the house and jumped into my car after locking up to avoid getting any damper from the rain. I didn't bother with cutting my radio on since I knew that I would cut it off within a matter of minutes with my speed demon driving. I zoomed down the road in my scarlet 2004 mustang GT convertible.

* * *

Finding the school wasn't hard, though I'd never been there before. I guess that it was not obvious that it was a school. There was just a sign that said Forks High. It looked like matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution and structure? I wondered if all schools besides my old school were like this. I looked around to see that I had gotten there before Bella in her old clunker. I loved old cars but I had a serious need for speed and most old cars that aren't customs just don't cut it. I even had time to grab a frappe.

Forks High School had a frightening total of three hundred and fifty-seven – now fifty-nine - students; there were less than one hundred at my special school back in Russia. All of the kids _here_ had grown up together- probably to the point that their grandparents had all been best friends whereas at my school no one knew anyone and we were happy to meet new people. We would be the new girls; one from the big city and one from another country. Maybe, if we _looked_ like girls from Phoenix should…. But physically, I knew we'd never fit in anywhere. We both _should have_ been tan, sporty, blond, volleyball player. Instead, Bella has dark brown hair and eyes. I have pale ice blue eyes and crimson hair that faded to orange at the bottom as well as being a few shades paler than Bella. And beyond that, Bella is too clumsy to even consider picking up a sport. I have trained in martial arts and dance though among other things and I liked soccer. My athleticism gave me a leaner, curvier figure than Bella though. I sat in my car waiting for her until she pulled up beside me and stared down at me incredulously.

"Did your car grow wings and fly here? And how did you drain that cold thing when it's raining?" I shrugged in reply to both questions.

We ended up going into the office for directions. There was a lot of paper cluttering the counter and a large woman with obviously dyed red hair sat behind it typing away on her computer.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

Bella answered for both of us "Isabella and Moriarti Swan."

The woman's eyes immediately lit up in reorganization. We had probably been expected. The elusive daughters of the Chief's flighty ex-wife finally home. "Of course," she said. She rummaged through the clutter on the desk until she found what she was looking for. "I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She went through our classes and showed us the best routes for each one. I just memorized the entire map just in case. I grimaced a little when I saw that I had all advanced classes.

* * *

I walked to my first class with ease. The class was American history. I sat down and waited for the teacher to come in by busying myself with a cherry sucker. I crossed my legs as students started to file in. when the middle aged, dark haired teacher came in I gave her the slip. She gawked when she saw my name. She handed me a thick textbook. I took my seat again. A guy with wild honey blonde hair sat next to me and a guy with dark hair sat behind me. I realized that I still had my hood on while staring at the honey locks of the man beside me. I took my hood off and my thick red locks went cascading down my back in curls and flips.

"Whoa! That hair is so cool!"exclaimed a deep voice behind me.

I jumped in surprise and turned around. "Uh thanks," I started in my quiet voice "my grandmamma was Irish and passed it down to me." The teacher started to drone on with the roll call until she got to my name.

"I would like our new student to introduce herself." She subtly commanded. I turned to her in mock surprise and pointed to my chest mouthing 'me?' she rolled her eyes but gestured for me to walk to the front.

I walked slowly, feeling the eyes on me, probably because of my red hair. I ran my hand through my hair to steady myself "my name is Moriarti Swan but I like to be called just Mori." I introduced. 'Man, I really gotta try to get with that…' I heard through the jumbled thoughts. I turned in the direction I had heard the lust riddled thought coming from with a glare. I sat back down and waited out the end of class, knowing all the information already.

* * *

"Mm, where have you been all my life? In Heaven?" said an irritatingly arrogant voice at the end of class. I looked up to see a boy with dark hair and green eyes. He was tan so I assumed that he wasn't from rainy Forks.

"Nope. I've been hiding from creeps like you." I rejected him and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed about the same. In every class I would have to introduce myself and at the end someone always seemed to try to hit on me. The same honey haired man that had sat beside me in first period was also in my calculus class. At lunch I found Bella and sat beside her with an apple. I leaned my head on her shoulder and heaved a heavy sigh. I could sense the mild irritation rolling off of her as a geeky looking boy with black hair waved at her from across the cafeteria. I grinned. I sat up in the uncomfortable seat and turned my head.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. But none of these things were what caught my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair- Mr. Cullen as I remembered. The taller, leaner blonde that I remembered as Mr. Hale was also one of them along with one that was shorter and lanky. There was also a guy with light brown hair who had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of one of the girls. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure and her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was jet black, and floated around her small head in a halo. None of them were alike but they all had the same deathly pale skin tone as me and they all had dark eyes and deep bruises under their eyes.

I noticed that none of them looked at each other- or anything for that matter. As Bella and I watched the small one suddenly rose and dumped her tray before running out of the room gracefully. The others stood entirely still. I stared at them unashamed until the youngest looking one glanced at Bella before turning away. I turned back to the table and went to bite my apple but a tan hand stopped me by snatching my apple out of my hand.

"Turning me down like that was rude. My name is Cole by the way." said the guy from my history class. I scowled at him and the amusement rolling off of Bella

"Listen kid…" I started cautiously "nothing against you but I generally don't date guys whose balls are probably smaller than mine." I claimed in mock sympathy. His face turned red in anger and embarrassment "you can keep the apple by the way." He stalked away radiating hatred and embarrassment. I smirked sadistically. Bella gave off ways of pity.

"Aw, that poor guy."

"Did you want to date him?"

"No."

"Then shut the hell up." She smacked me in the back of the head. I cringed in fake pain and stuck my tongue out at her. Bella ignored me and turned to the other junior girl.

"Who are they?" she asked pointing towards the group I had noticed earlier.

"That's Edward, Jonathan, and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her  
breath. I snorted. She continued "and get this…" she paused probably for dramatic effect " Emmett and Rosalie and Jonathan and Alice are together! I mean, they live together." at that I actually laughed at the way she said it. She said it as if it was the worst scandal she'd ever heard of.

"Well they're not related." I stated.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." She gushed. I rolled my eyes at how she was so willing to give out their information without their consent.

"People these days…" I heard someone mumble. I laughed a bit and looked up. My eyes met the blonde guy's eyes and I winked at him before turning my head back to the table.

"Which is the one with the reddish-brown hair?" asked Bella.

Jessica giggled "that's Edward. He's gorgeous of course but he doesn't date. Neither does Jasper. And the only people that Jasper ever talks to Rosalie and Emmett." she gossiped "they just think that they're better than everyone else." I mimed gagging behind Bella's back away from Jessica's view. I then heard a few chuckles and my head snapped up. '_Who the hell_ is _that?'_ I wondered, angered with the fact that I couldn't identify who was laughing seemingly at every thing I said. I stood up and attempted to glide out of the room unnoticed.

"Hey, you're the one that turned that guy down earlier right?" someone asked.

"Yes, and right now I would love to leave." I said, gesturing towards the door with my alabaster hand. I stepped sideways but the guy continued to follow me.

"So I was wondering if I could take you out some time." I didn't reply. I just continued to scoot sideways and scowl. My thin shoulders slumped forward when I bumped into what I thought was a wall. I turned around and I was met with not the pale grey of the school wall but instead an ivory button up shirt. I backed away slowly.

"Excuse me sir…" I muttered staring up the person that was a foot taller than me. It was the wild haired blonde that I'd seen several times that morning. Jasper.

"It's alright ma'am." He muttered before walking around me and out the door. I breathed out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding in and dashed out the door.


	3. Alik and Kira

**T**he last class of the day was gym. I changed into the ghastly uniform with a grimace in place on my face the entire time. At my school in Russia we had uniforms at all times that were plain black and form fitting. This thing had a yellow shirt and blue shorts. Luckily I was able to avoid dressing in it. Bella also had my gym period I stood by and watched her suffer before standing in for my twin and smacking the ball over the net with a light force but still enough to hit Cole in the face and send him stumbling back. Bella sent me waves of gratitude. I smirked and continued to play for almost my entire team. At the end Coach Clapp called me over to him. I jogged over to him quickly

"Somethin' you need coach?" I asked in my southern tinged voice.

"Yes, I want you to transfer to my third period class." I nodded and went to the office to turn in my slip.

I saw Edward Cullen walking out of the office with a pissed look on his face and spun around him to avoid him.

"Let me guess, you want to change classes?" the office woman guessed correctly

"Uh, yeah," I said "Coach Clapp said I needed to transfer to his third period class." She sighed and did some quick typing before printing out and handing me a new schedule. I nodded and walked outside to my car.

* * *

Bella had decided that she was going to go grocery shopping for us. I had around an hour to spend by myself. I saw the Cullens getting into a shiny Volvo out of the corner of my eye. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and started to blast it through the car dock. I sung along to the music loudly as I drove the fifteen minute ride home.

I got home and realized I had nothing to do. I looked around to see that Charlie wasn't home. A grin slowly stretched across my face. 'I finally get to practice!' I thought excitedly. I ran out and into the woods using my full speed.

After glancing around to make sure that no one was around I levitated into the air using my powers. I did some quick movements with my fingers to make a holographic person appear

"Uchitel!" I all but shrieked. My other mother laughed her tinkling laugh and looked at me with fondness shining clearly in her topaz orbs.

"Calm yourself moya doch." She commanded "now I tried to contact you earlier but I assume you were at school, da?"

"Da." I repeated.

"Well the thing is that the children … milyy, the children are like you." I shook my head.

"There's no way… okay I guess I see how it happened but isn't it supposed to be rare?"

"Yes, but since that nakip," she snarled the word making me smile "is weak fool, it did happen. Alik is an empath and Kira is a mind reader and manipulator." I put one hand to my mouth in shock.

"My little Alik, having to deal with all those emotions... and my little Kira…my baby girl reading minds at her young age…" I uttered quietly "have they shown a possibility of the… other thing." I asked slowly. She shook her head and I sighed in relief.

"The thing is milyy that I got word from the Volturi that you need to take care of the children yourself. They said that they had to be handled by another hybrid." She explained sadly. My face flushed in indignation.

"What do you mean?" I all but screamed "I have explained to them that they aren't growing at that fast a rate! Beyond that, I wouldn't even be in this situation if they could keep their people UNDER CONTROL!" I yelled. Understanding and sympathy was written across my mother's face. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair, so much like her thick locks. "Are they there? Can I talk to them?" she nodded and went to go get my babies.

"MAMA!" they squealed in almost identical voices. I laughed at hearing their innocent, musical voices.

"Hey Alik. Hello Kira." Alik and Kira smiled but stayed more serious than average children. Alik and Kira looked almost exactly the same- spitting images of me. They both had wild crimson hair with orange tips though Kira's brushed her shoulders and Alik's went to just below his jaw line. They had also been born with my eyes. Wide, almost to the point of being to big for our faces, but theirs was topaz unlike my ice blue orbs.

"Guess what you guys?"

"What?" asked Alik.

"You guys are coming to live with me tomorrow; and you can meet your auntie Bella and grandpa Charlie." Their eyes widened and glistened with tears. Happiness was etched into their pale faces.

"Really?" asked Kira.

"Are pulling our legs mama? Or are we really coming to live with you?" Alik implored. They both stared at me through the two way hologram. I nodded and they started to jump around.

* * *

I broke the connection and went to tell Charlie and Bella about the additions to our household. Charlie and Bella were both sitting on the couch with grim expressions on their faces. I smirked and stood in front of them.

"Don't panic when I tell you this but…" I started wanting to get it out of the way "my children who live with… a friend of mine in Russia are coming to live with me tomorrow." Charlie and Bella gapped. I stood expectantly, waiting for them to say something. No one said anything so I continued "if you want me to I will move out. I have enough money to get a small house. The twins are only almost three so we don't need that much space." Surprisingly enough Charlie had no arguments. He just went into his room.

Bella smiled at me, although it was shaky, and said "congratulations."

I nodded at her with a slight smile on my face "congratulations to you too. You are and aunt after all." She smiled and we both walked to our rooms with grins on our faces.

* * *

I was awakened by a timid sounding knock on my door and rolled on my side to look at the time. 5:57. I growled a little bit but got out of bed and flung open my door. Standing there were two wide, topaz eyed three year olds with red hair that alternated between flips and curls. "Mama!" they exclaimed quietly. I bent down and pulled them to me.

"My babies." I murmured quietly. Kira giggled. Alik pulled away from me and flashed me a dimpled grin, showing off his pearly whites. I pulled them into my room so I could throw on some clothes quickly. I looked them over and rolled my eyes. We all happened to be wearing the same thing: black jeans and green short sleeved shirts. I threw them both over my shoulders and after making sure that Charlie wasn't awake; dashed out the front door and far out into the surrounding woods.

* * *

"We're gonna hunt." I announced to Kira and Alik. Kira cheered and Alik's eyes darkened in the typical vampire way that meant they're hungry. We ran until I scented a herd. I raised an eyebrow. It sounded like something else was in the area; an animal perhaps? I crept through the trees as stealthily as possible. I noticed that Kira and Alik we following and hopped that whatever it was didn't notice them as well.

We moved forward until I caught sight of what appeared to be a man bent over an animal's neck. The man had honey blond hair and I could clearly see the muscles in his back flexing as he gained strength. But there was something familiar about him. I studied the wild hair until a low growling noise erupted from my left. I looked down to see Alik in a defensive crouch with his small fangs bared and the small amount of muscle that lay beneath his pale skin rippling.

I used my powers to make all three of us turn invisible just as the eyes of the man turned to meet with us. I took in a deep breath sharply. '_It's Jasper,'_ I thought '_and he's… he's gorgeous.' _Not even I, with my blatant, and admittedly biased, hatred for males could've denied his handsomeness. The way that his jaw line curved to a perfect square and his bottom lip was just a bit fuller than his top lip. His eyebrows, a few shades darker than his hair, were furrowed in confusion. But the thing, or things, that really caught my attention were his eyes. They weren't the same clear topaz as the eyes of Alik and Kira but were the color of molten gold.

I grabbed Kira and the still growling Alik under my arms and took off running. I ran until I saw a large white house.

"It's pretty." Kira said in a monotone from beneath my arm. I nodded blankly and put them down. I figured that since we were away from Jasper, Alik would've calmed down. I sniffed the air and found that it smelled an icy sweet smile. It automatically brought me down into the same position as Alik. Kira didn't crouch but she did tense and hiss a little bit. Alik started to walk closer to the door.

"Come back here." I commanded. He ignored me and instead continued forward. He scrambled up to the top as quickly as he could with his small legs. Kira and I shared a look before scrambling up the wood after him. He stood rod straight in the middle of what appeared to be a picture perfect living room. I touched his shoulder and he whirled on his heel to glare at me before calming down.

"Mama," he started calmly "this place… there's so many…"

"Vampires." I finished for him.

Kira, who had been silent until then, grabbed the bottom of my pants "I can sense someone coming. They aren't thinking very nice things." I tuned in to the thoughts around me. The first thing I heard was someone thinking '_damn. I don't know what these things are… they smell like humans _and _vampires either way, why are they here at 6:30?'_

'_Because our hunt was postponed,' _I thought pessimistically. The tall muscular figure rounded the corner and I stared at the amber eyes in confusion and shock. The man stared back at Alik, Kira and I just as shocked seeming. "Mori..? Moriarti Swan?" he started "what the hell are you doing in my family's house at 6 something in the morning?"

"I… surprise?"

"Mama? Why is this man so huge?" Kira asked. Alik just grabbed the leg of my pants, as if to protect me, and glared at Emmett. Before I could comprehend what was happening, more vampires had gathered around. I could name all of them except a tall blonde who looked like a model and a woman clinging to his side that had wavy caramel hair and golden eyes. It was Rosalie, Edward, Jonathan and Alice Cullen. And from the closeness they seemed to have with the blonde and the one with the heart shaped face, I assumed that they were there parents. The famed doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme.


	4. NoTe

Alright so... i noticed that this story seems to be one hell of a lot more popular than my other stories. Since i didn't really like Twilight that much this story is taking more effort than usual to write and i think that the actual story line is benefiting from it *laughs*. The reason i posted this note though is that i am going to try to make every chapter around two thousand words long so the updates maybe every day and they may be once every two weeks it all depends. This is also my disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OTHER RECOGNIZABLE MEDIA. ALL I OWN ARE UCHITEL, ALIK, KIRA AND MORIARTI. Any resemblance to real people is entirely coincidental unless i say it isn't.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I decided that you guys are totally deserving of some kind of explanation to my sudden absence. I got in a lot of trouble for not doing my work and grades and all that jazz so I don't have use of most electronics until the summer besides times when I am allowed to use a laptop. I am working on more stories but all of the files on my computer were deleted so there is a chance that I'll just delete all my current stories in favor of new ones. I am open to any ideas but of course it will be a while before I am back to posting stories or chapters.

-Lolipop


End file.
